Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and particularly, to a semiconductor memory device including a one-time programmable (OTP) memory.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices may include a one-time programmable (OTP) cell array to store information necessary for operating the semiconductor memory devices. The OTP cell array may include an anti-fuse and an electric fuse. The electric fuse is a device that turns off when a certain condition is satisfied, and the anti-fuse is a device that turns on when a certain condition is satisfied. The anti-fuse or the electric fuse may be used to activate a redundancy array when defective cells are included in a memory cell array.